kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wolf
Uhh A little bit toooo powerful, don't you think? Kaihedgie 22:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Umm...can you tone him down please? Kaihedgie 00:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) It says that Wolf got married after becoming a Nobody.... could someone PLEASE tell me what the point of getting married is if you HAVEN'T GOT A HEART?! Honestly, if you feel no emotion (Roxas and Namine being notable exceptions), then you quite frankly have no business getting married for love, which you shouldn't have the capacity for! Now if it's a purely economic decision, then that's an entirely different story, but you'd have to point it out. Please, I know you're new, kid, but PLEASE put more thought into things like that! Granted, for all I know you're only 8 or 9, and then it's understandable if you don't think about things like that. (It also explains the quality of writing....) The Creator Speak now, vermin! 23:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) He becomes human.--Zach 23:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Now I'm utterly confused. D: I just...It's just....I'm really really confused. The story appears to make no sense. The name, the appearance. Everything. I just don't understand. What is going on? Kaihedgie 23:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean?--Zach 23:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lemme start off. Appearance...I think you'd better request for someone to draw your character for you. I mean you absolutely no offense, but I'm not really sure that's what you wanted your character to look like, not to mention you never wrote down a description for him. Story is just....ick. It's just a little bit of pieces and nothing else. The past just consists of 'one day it was all dark and stuff and Heartless started poppin' up and he suddenly lost his heart and became a Nobody'. That doesn't actually tell us anything about his past at all. All it says a random event happened and that was it, he became a Nobody. No insight on his former life. What kind of person he was before he became a Nobody nor anything to hint he was anything special as to why he's able to wield these weapons. A Nobody possesses the exact same powers as their former self. People don't suddenly get godly powers upon becoming one. You have to explain what made Wolf's original self so special. New world? What new world? You don't control worlds. No one in the Kingdom Hearts universe has domain over any world. And as said before, Nobodies except Roxas and Namine cannot feel emotions, they simply pretend and act based on their memories. Thus, Wolf shouldn't be able to grasp concepts like vengeance and love. Weapons and power. As said before, Wolf is too powerful. He has to be toned down. In addition, if Wolf himself was all that powerful, his original self should not have had any trouble fending off the Heartless at all. Here's what you can do: either just use the swords you had listed (Fire Demon and Azul Blood), or retain the swords, but strip them of their powers. You must also describe the fighting style of the character. How he moves, his strengths and strategies when fight. Quotes....just take 'em off and do some roleplaying. These just aren't gonna cut it And finally the name....better go back and fix this one. Even I do have to give you credit for not having his name being an anagram with an X since he's not part of the Organization, but giving him the same name as his original self is pretty lazy right there. Oh and, when using Kanji, use the actual kanji writing, not the meaning of the word in Japanese. You can Google for kanji generators and translators. Kaihedgie 00:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Wolf becomes human.--Zach 00:08, December 31, 2009 (UTC) WHEN, ZACH? WHEN? You never once mentioned in the story at all he became human D: And becoming human again is not an easy task as the Heartless AND Nobody are split pieces of the same person. Kaihedgie 00:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Alex's and Wolf's Heartless Have alot of Hearts Kaihedgie, you took the words right out of my mouth. And whaddaya mean, "Wolf becomes human"?! You say that like it explains everything! So far, not a single Nobody has EVER become a human. Roxas and Namine also did not become individual selves, they MERGED into their OTHERS! So unless Wolf merges into his other, he should not be able to exist as human -- and just giving him heart back won't cut it! Now, letting him keep his original name is understandable, but ONLY IF WOLF doesn't know he's a Nobody, and only if no one ever tells him. However, there are a few instances where people have dominion over entire worlds (examples include King Triton/Atlantica, Jack Skellington/Halloween Town, King Mickey/Disney Castle. And it's implied that Ansem the Wise had dominion over Radiant Garden at one point -- Squall called him "our leader"...) Tell you what, give me about an hour or two tomorrow to make an actual article worth something, and you guys tell me what you think, and how close it is. ... AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN, A LOT OF HEARTS?! The Creator Speak now, vermin! 00:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) One big heart. ...I have applied the palm of my hand to my forehead. Maggosh 15:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Why did i do something?--ZACH 23:26, February 4, 2010 (UTC) They want a larger explanation, Zach. --Nitrous X 00:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) on what NitrousX?--ZACH 00:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you kidding me? Maggosh 00:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) umm no? did i do something?--ZACH 00:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, how can you not know what you need to explain? Maggosh 00:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Idk what it is about.--ZACH 00:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Let me walk you through this...MUZ asks how Wolf can be married without a heart. You say he becomes human. Kaihedgie asks when, and you reply by saying they have a lot of hearts...MUZ asks how this is possible, to which you reply "one big heart." Now do you get it? Maggosh 00:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ok i get it so it's cuz he gets his heart back from the shadow.--ZACH 00:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Zach, I've noticed that you always seem to write and reply very sparsely, do you have trouble typing efficiently?--Foutlet 01:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) umm no idk what that means.--ZACH 01:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Click the first link to read the definition So do you have a problem typing fast or is it something else, because what I'm noticing is that your having a difficult time writing articles.--Foutlet 02:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* OK Zach, let's pretend for a moment that I'm the average, every-day sixteen-year-old guy who can't read minds through the Internet, or at all for that matter. In this scenario, please explain to me the entire process IN AGONIZING DETAIL of: a) Wolf regains his mutiple hearts, which are actually one humongous Heart, therefore becoming human again before finally getting married to a woman whose name I can't remember. Can you please do this for me? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) @foutlet is that the right word. @Mecha Wolf only has one heart not 10000 or more.--ZACH 02:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Zach? That's not really agonizing detail. --Nitrous X 02:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) he used kingdom hearts.--ZACH 03:17, February 5, 2010 (UTC) OK then, let's pretend that you're trying to explain this to a three-year-old with the IQ of dish soap. How does he use Kingdom Hearts? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) he gets a heart form kingdom hearts which later on we find out it's fake.--ZACH 16:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay. How does he get this fake heart? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Fake heart? Fake Kingdom Hearts? What?......What?!....ZACH, this is probably not a polite thing to ask but, do you have some sort of thought process impediment or condition or did you simply waltzed into this wiki without any coherent knowledge of the series? Kaihedgie 15:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Alex is in a data world so data kingdom hearts so data hearts.--ZACH 18:37, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ....You're really not helpin' your case as you have never once mentioned this before. I mean, that absolutely makes no sense. What does any of this have to do with Alex? We're talking about Wolf and all of the completely non-sensible things you just jotted down and stated here. Why the rampart inconsistencies? Why? Why?! WHY D: Kaihedgie 18:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) it's like kh coded he is in a data world wolf is human he has been in the real world in the data world he became a nobody and then human some evil is messing with the data book which mess's with the data world.--ZACH 18:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ......SINCE WHEN?! Kaihedgie 18:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Alex does not know about it all untill the final part of the story.--ZACH 19:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Dood, you can't just go and make stuff up on the fly and expect people to believe it. Just...just....ohhh....I would like to request that you start over and revise your story because right now you are not making any sense, everything is sporadic, random, scattered and fragmented. Nothing about your characters or story makes any sense and when someone points out a hole in your logic, you incidentally widen it by making something up on the fly that makes even less sense than what you said before. Please regroup, rethink and revise your characters and story. No one can make sense of this, let alone come to appreciate the character or his story. If you want to know how the Kingdom Hearts universe actually works, instead of following batshit crazy rumors and speculations, head over to the brother site, Kingdom Hearts Wiki. You'll get all the info you need on how everything works. Please, do this for us. Kaihedgie 19:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) it is not bull shit and nitrousx said it was ok.--ZACH 19:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) it's like kingdom hearts coded Alex is stuck in the book i have been to the kingdom hearts wiki Nitrous X said i could come here Alex is stuck in the data book With his sister And they want to get out of the book it's some what like kingdom hearts coded.--ZACH 19:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't bring me into this, I don't remember doing that anyway. --Nitrous X 19:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Alex lived in the real world then one day some how he got trapped in the data book some evil person wants him to use the keyblade to get him a heart. the evil person made a data wolf in the data book for Alex to be with Wolf is human in the real world data in the data book.--ZACH 19:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) i'm going to put on when i can.--ZACH 07:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Good God Zach, you're more inconsistent than the Republican Party! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC)